Return of the Arrancar
by desertrommel
Summary: Takes place after the defeat of Aizen. When several previously unknown arrancar show up for Ichigo's head, all hell brakes loose. Contains OC's, OOCness, language that may not be appropriate for small children, complete randomness, and many, many, other things. This story is just the ideas that my friend and I have about the Bleach universe, and our own take om it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to my story! Well its not really my story but my friend and mines story. This will story will focus on OC's, so be warned. Well I'm done for now. Enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

_**Band **__**Of **__**Brothers**_

(Chapter 1)

* * *

"Hey, Ulquiorra, you hear about the new guy yet?" Yami asked.

"They're nothing but rumors, Yami, do you really think anyone could have a power like that?" Ulquiorra says blankly.

"But what if they're true, what number do you think he'll get?"

"He'll most likely be placed 10. But if he does have that type of power then he might be given the number 0, or he may be given no number at all."

"Wait, what, do you really think that he's that strong?"

"Yami, his body wouldn't hold together it had that much power running through it."

"You'd be surprised how strong I am." both turned as a mysterious figure emerged from the shadow's. His long, white hair flowing in the wind. His left shoulder covered with a protruding shoulder piece connecting to his neck. "I assume I don't have to introduce myself."

"Shiro Toyoharu, the Phoenix Star."

"You even know my nickname to. Nothing slips past you, does it." he smiles looking at Yami "Number 10, haha, thats weak."

"Hey, I could kick your ass if I wanted to you little runt."

"Prove it, you won't even be able to put a scratch on me." he said, taking off the glove on his left hand showing a zero on the back of it "How do you think you'll be able to beat me if I'm number zero Yami" Shiro said smiling.

"Why you little punk. I'll break you in half." Yami yelled, charging at Shiro.

"Fushicho Hosi" Shiro said as fire wrapped around him as he releases his Resurrección "Behold, the true power of an arrancar." he said as the flames vanished, a giant shadow of a bird appeared under Yami's feet "now burn" a massive explosion sent Yami flying backwards.

"Interesting, you really are as strong as they say." Ulquiorra Cifer said, looking at Shiro.

"Thank you." he said then looked at Yami "If you're able to even get up, I'll show you the true meaning of pain."

"You little BUG!" Yami yelled firing a cero at Shiro.

Easily dodging it, Shiro raised his fist and, after muttering "Bala", fired Bala the size of a Cero at Yami. "Fool, you can't kill a phoenix." he said drawing his sword "Goodbye weakling."

"Thats quite enough Shiro, anymore and you'll answer to me." Aizen said, walking into the room.

"Yes Aizen-sama." sheathing his sword "Next time Yami, don't hold back." he said as he left the room.

"Who the hell does he think he is. I'm number Zero." Yami said as he stood up.

"Well, it looks like he is stronger than you." Ichimaru said walking in behind Aizen

"I'll show him" Yami said, wiping the blood off his face.

* * *

**Many ****Years ****Later**

"Weaklings, all of them." Shiro said while looking at what was left of Las Noches. "Johan, Chizu, Midori, Silva. Ready the others"

"What are we going to do master?" Silva asked

"We are going to make them pay." Shiro said as he continued to look at the ruins.

* * *

**World ****of ****the ****Living **

"Ichigo. Ichigo. ICHI-GAHH"

"Shut up Kon!" Ichigo yelled as he grabbed Kon's face.

"But Ichigo, look." Kon said, as he pointed out the window to a large Garganta opening in the sky.

"A Garganta? But how? Its not possible."

"So, this is the world of the living huh?" A giant arrancar asked while looking around.

"It's really bright." Midori muttered while he covered his eyes.

*yawn* "Ok mates, find Ichigo, and do whatever else we are suppose to do. I'm going to go get some necessary supplies." a tall arrancar said as he vanished from sight with a sonido.

"Well, shall we begin, Verino?" Midori asked.

"Wait, I sense something." Chizu says as she looked into the sky "Soul Reapers."

"Finally, some fun." Verino said while popping his knuckles

"Have fun Verino." Midori said finally adjusting to the bright light.

"GETSUGA TENSHŌ!" Ichigo roared, sending a giant Getsuga Tenshō at Verino and Midori.

"Damn" Midori said while dodging it "So, you must be Ichigo Kurosaki? I'm Midori Reddoramu, and this is Verino Goin'na, and we are going to kill you." Midori turned to Chizu "Go get Johan and Sarah, Chizu, we will take care of him."

"What about me" Renji asked sarcastically. "Roar, Zabimaru" he said extending Zabimaru towards Chizu

"Fool" Verino said headbutting Renji in his side, sending him flying back. "I can take both of you on by myself." he said smiling.

"Remember, Verino, Ichigo is mine." Midori said, drawing his sword.

"Whatever Midori." Verino said, looking at Renji, waiting for him to get up.

"You three are arrancars right. So, where did you come from." Renji asked as he stood up.

"Where all arrancars do, Hueco Mundo." Midori replied blankly.

"What, impossible, we killed all the arrancar there." Ichigo yelled in shock.

"All those who were there. We were out on a mission at the time." midori replied, looking at Ichigo. "Now, let me show you true fear." he said while raising his zanpakuto. "EAT YOUR FILL, DEBIRUITA!" he yelled as he released his Resurrección, and he was surrounded by smoke.

"Your friend isn't going to survive Midori's Resurrección." Verino sneered at Renji "But at least you will die together."

"You won't even make me use my bankai you overgrown rat" Renji boasted..

"Hahahahaha. Don't make me laugh you puny punk. You don't stand a snowflake's chance in hell against me." Verino charges toward renji punching him in the center of the chest sending him flying. "I'm arrancar 57, Verino Goin'na, Rank 15."

"Rank?" Renji and Ichigo asked dumbfounded.

"Out of the 13 other arrancar we work with, including two Espada, he is the weakest in his all of his states." Midori said as he emerged from the smoke with a long, thin, sword that hooked itself at the tip, and covered in a dark robe and mask "I am Arrancar 49, Midori Reddoramu, Rank 14. And I will be the last thing you see, Ichigo kurosaki"

* * *

**Meanwhile ****At ****A ****Nearby ****Convenience ****Store**

"Um...Sir" the store cashier started hesitantly "Are you sure you want all of these?" he asked as he stared at the literal mountain Mt. Dew. The tall man, standing in-front of said mountain, stared at the cashier blankly. As he was about to reply, a small, red-headed girl appeared over his shoulder with a big smile and replied cheerily

"Of course. Nii-san loves his Mt. Dew. It helps keep him awake and be less grouchy during the day" the girl remarked as she smiled happily.

"OoooooK" the cashier began "well, all this will cost you...three hundred dollars"

"Alright" the man replied lazily, taking out the correct amount of cash "I just want to go." As the man walked out of the door carrying all of his soda, he stopped and opened a can, taking a long swig of the sweet liquid and letting out a blissful sigh. After he took another step forward a man barged through the door, knocking the can out his hands and onto the floor.

"Why don't you watch...where...you're.." the man turned and started to yell, until he saw the look of rage in the others eyes.

Did..you just..spill...my Mountain Dew?" the taller of the two asked menacingly.

"Um..y-yes" the smaller of the two meekly replied.

"I'll give you...three seconds head start...to run...before I hunt you down...skin you alive...and roll you in salt. Any questions?"

The smaller man shook his head rapidly as he began to sweat. "Good. You better start running." as soon as he finished the other man took off. As soon as he was about to chase down the one responsible for spilling his most holy of drinks, the small girl on his back popped up again.

"Nii-san, we don't have time. We have to go get this Ichigo guy remember." she reminded him.

*sigh* "Alright, lets go. I want to finish this so I can go back and find a nice place to nap." and with that he disappeared with a sonido.

* * *

**To ****Be ****Continued**

* * *

**Well, what do you think. I'd love it of you'd review and tell me what you think. Well that's all for now. See ya later.**


	2. The Last Mt Dew

_**THE LAST MT. DEW**_

(Chapter 2)

**So we have a little over 30 views, 1 favorite and follow and no comments. Better than I thought it would be. Well here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Time to die Ichigo" Midori says swinging his hooked blade at Ichigo.

Ichigo, stunned at the the arrancars speed, is barely able to dodge in time. "Damn, how are they so strong if they are only ranked as the bottom two." Ichigo wondered to himself.

"In my released state my rank changes. Like this I am ranked as number 8." Midori boasted while running his hand along the blade. "Kuroi Kohitsuji Gyakusatsu" the blade started to glow red and began to curve even more as Midori charged at Ichigo.

"Scatter Senbonzakura" a strong male was heard as Midori is ripped to pieces by what seems to be thin air.

"The hell just happened?" Verino ask looking at Midori as he falls "That kid didn't even raise his blade"

"Such weaklings are a disgrace." Byakuya said as he sheathed his sword.

"Weaklings? HOW DARE YOU CALL MY MIDORI A WEAKLING!" Chizuru screamed as she charged at Byakuya at incredible speed.

"Too rash" Byakuya admonished as he dodged Chizuru's attack with ease. "Now, you shall die for your insolence." he said as he drew his sword.

"Tsar Bomba" a lazy voice was heard before a gigantic Cero was emanated from a recently appeared figure.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Renji asked before he was once again rammed in his side by Verino.

"What are you guys doing? You always seem to get into trouble if I leave you alone for for five minutes. Anyway, I saw a fly by your head and it was bugging me, so I felt the need to get rid of it." the figure replied before taking a drink of his Mt. Dew.

'The hell. Using a Cero to kill a fly. Is he trying to scare us or is he really strong enough that he can fire off Cero's that big whenever he wants' Ichigo thought to himself in amazement of the power being displayed.

*yawn* "My name is Johan. Johan Schmidt. I number 0.5, Rank co-leader. Anyway, lets just get this over with. I'm missing valuable nap time."

"Nap time? What the hell are you? A kindergartener?" Ichigo said as he began to charge at Johan but stopped himself at the appearance of a new voice.

"Nii-san. Are we almost done? I'm getting tired" a small voice was heard as a small red-headed girl appeared over his shoulder.

'Wait. Extremely powerful and has a small girl on his back. Is he one of Kenpachi's relatives?' Ichigo thought to himself.

Unbeknownst to all but one. Ichigo's quick release of spiritual pressure caused the can in Johan's hand to split open, thus causing his precious drink to be lost.

"Boy..do you have any idea...what you have just done?" Came the low threatening voice of Johan as he glared at Ichigo with shadow covered eyes. "You...just spilled...my LAST MOUNTAIN DEW." Johan yelled as he clenched his fist.

"Nii-san? Was that really your last one?" the little girl asked as she hopped off his back and looked at him with giant eyes that would make anyone 'awww' from the cuteness.

"Yes, Sarah, it was my last one, and I didn't even get to start to enjoy it." Johan said in a low voice a he started slowly walking towards Ichigo and Verino and Chizuru quickly got behind a smiling Sarah, eyes wide with fear.

* * *

**Well, how do you like it? If its not to much trouble leave a comment, please. Maybe even follow and favorite the story, huh, huh? Well, 'till next time, see ya!**

**_To Be Continued_**


End file.
